The proposed Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn)?the Center for Improving Care Delivery for the Aging (CICADA)?has two overall aims: (1) to enhance the diversity of the aging research workforce by mentoring promising scientists from underrepresented groups for careers dedicated to improving health care delivery for the aging; and (2) to develop infrastructure to promote advances that improve the health, wellbeing, function, and independence of older Americans ? particularly minority elders ? through transformation in health care delivery for the aging. The Analysis Core is central to the second aim. The field of health services research (HSR) addresses critical knowledge gaps to improve the delivery of care in the nation?s health system. While HSR is by nature a multidisciplinary and collaborative field? bringing together diverse perspectives and approaches?its roots are in economics. Economics informs the questions HSR asks, the empirical approach it takes, and the methods it uses to rigorously answer questions using observational data. HSR, thus, requires that investigators have fundamental expertise in econometric and statistical methodologies. In addition, these questions are often answered best using existing large data sets in high-capacity computing environments. With these resources, health services researchers can rigorously answer empirical questions with evidence that will improve the delivery of health care for aging populations. However, gaining access to these resources is often difficult. The datasets and infrastructure required are expensive to build and maintain and can be difficult for early stage investigators to use effectively. Furthermore, the advanced methodological approaches needed to rigorously answer important questions about health care delivery that will improve the health and wellbeing of aging populations can present an ?entry barrier? for new investigators. The goal of the Analysis Core is to lower these barriers to entry?it will leverage the significant investments Penn?s Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics (LDI) has made in research infrastructure (data and expertise) to provide RCMAR Scientists and the RCMAR community with unparalleled access to these resources and the means to use them. Specifically, the Analytics Core will overcome trainee barriers to these resources ? including time, knowledge, and financial constraints?to assure that RCMAR Scientists develop into productive independent investigators in aging HSR. With these unparalleled resources, CICADA will be able to recruit the most talented underrepresented researchers in the field for training and mentorship to address the health services issues confronting aging populations.